narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Aitenshi
Aitenshi is an S-rank missing-nin from Amegakure known for his Yin-Yang Release jutsu. Appearance Aitenshi has waist-length golden-blonde hair. His eyes are of a deep maroon-red color and he has one long lower eyelash on both eyes. He wears a white jersey with a blue stripe at his collar and at the end of his sleeves. He also wears white wristbands with blue ends. His shorts are black and he also has a grey sash slung across his jersey. His socks are a shade of grey and he wears black shoes. Personality Aitenshi is quite arrogant, high-seated, and proud; he considers himself as a god, which hints that he has a superiority complex and an inferiority complex. During the Legacy of Madara Uchiha Arc, he is strong willed, trustful and perspective to his comrades, though he still acts arrogant to everyone else. Nindō Aitenshi's nindō is to surpass everyone in the shinobi world and to be renowned as a god amongst shinobi, trying to become as powerful as Madara Uchiha. History Background Aitenshi grew up in Amegakure in a rich family. His parents weren't shinobi, they were a wealthy family in Amegakure; which was odd for everybody else as no one else was rich like Aitenshi's family, for which nearly every Amegakure resident wanted to hunt their family down for their money. For that matter, Aitenshi's family had to hire ninjas to guard their homes and family. They had to live like that for until Aitenshi had aged until he was 8 years old. On one day, one of the ninjas they have hired decided to turn their backs on the family, robbing their house of its riches and the ninja tried to kill Aitenshi's parents; which he succeeded. Aitenshi noticed the commotion and walked out of his room to see his parents dead, with the shinobi in his sight. Aitenshi became angered and he screamed; and after 10 seconds, he sees the shinobi lying on the floor, dead. As one of the bodyguard ninjas of Aitenshi's family were coming to their house and take shifts, he sees Aitenshi sprouting wings and flying up into the air, and forming a massive ball of chakra that he kicks at the shinobi who killed Aitenshi's parents. After that, Aitenshi's wings dissipate and he falls on the ground. The hired ninja, after witnessing this event, runs away. Abilities Aitenshi is specially skilled in Yin-Yang Release and prefers to use it more than anything else, but it drains his life force quickly. To stay alive, he drinks a self-made drink called "Aqua of the Gods" to increase his lifespan, as well as increase his Yin-Yang chakra reserves and other skills. Drinking too much can result to an even shorter lifespan, or temporary paralysis and the heart stopping to function for a short period of time. Taijutsu Aitenshi's feet are strong as he can kick the Yin-Yang Release: Divine Wisdom ball strong enough to destroy a 3 meter (around 9"10') iron wall if kicked strong enough. Using his hands, he can stop kunai and shuriken with quick reaction speed as he can just stop them by quickly putting his fingers through the hole of the kunai and/or shuriken. Using the Aqua of the Gods, he can increase his power to easily bend kunai in half. Ninjutsu Aitenshi is skilled in Ninjutsu as he was able to take his Yin-Yang Release element to a high level, but not as high as to surpass The Sage of Six Path's Creation of All Things. He relies in using Yin-Yang Release since he doesn't know any of the basic Ninjutsu that they learn in Academies, as Aitenshi didn't go to one and has defected Amegakure on his own path to become the greatest shinobi in the world. Yin-Yang Release ]]Aitenshi can manipulate Yin-Yang Release, and Yin Release itself to create various powerful attacks such as Yin-Yang Release: Divine Wisdom. He is able to create summons out of raw Yin-Yang chakra and constantly renew them without using the Summoning Technique. Genjutsu Yin Release Aitenshi has developed a high-level Yin Release Genjutsu that can stop their opponents in place as if time itself was stopped; not even highly skilled shinobi were able to escape the Genjutsu. It's called Yin Release: Heaven's Time. Due to the great effects of this Genjutsu, Aitenshi can't hold it up as his Yin chakra drains quickly while it is active. While it can be prolonged with the use of the Aqua of the Gods, he may also suffer the side effects of the Aqua if he overdoses it or uses too much chakra. Heaven Art Heaven Art (天法; Tenpō) To be added. Chakra Prowess Aitenshi has chakra reserves are comparable to that of Sasuke Uchiha's, through the passive (permanent) effects of the Aqua of the Gods that have developed in time. He has also mastered the manipulation of Yin-Yang Release, letting him create summons from his own chakra instead of using the Summoning Technique to teleport existing animals. Intelligence Aitenshi seems to be the kind of person who analyzes first, and then makes actions; regardless if the enemy is stronger or weaker than him, he tries to measure their fighting capabilities. Trivia *Aitenshi (愛天使) means "love angel". *Most of Aitenshi's justu are based on divinity and Greek Mythology. *Aitenshi's catch phrase/question is "Have you ever heard the flapping of an angel's wings?", which he usually says before using Yin-Yang Release: Divine Wisdom. Category:Missing-nin Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Amegakure Resident